


Construindo Uma Nova Vida

by Lumosandnox801



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumosandnox801/pseuds/Lumosandnox801
Summary: Steve e Tony estão namorando a algum tempo, mas Tony ainda não acredita na sorte que ele teve em conquistar o Capitão América, então Steve resolve que sua missão de vida agora será demonstrar o quão incrível Tony é, mesmo que o próprio Tony não se veja assim.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Construindo Uma Nova Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Uma fanfic antiguinha minha, mas que eu amo e que eu decidi compartilhar com vocês aqui também.

Era mais um dia normal na torre dos Avangers, Tony havia caído no sono no apartamento de Steve mais uma vez, assim como vinha acontecendo recentemente depois que ele e o "Cap" finalmente pararam de andar em círculos como Natasha adorava apontar. Tony no começo estava com medo de começar uma relação, quer dizer, era o Capitão América. Primeiro que Tony nunca cogitou a ideia de o capitão ser gay, ou bi, ou qualquer outra sexualidade que não fosse hétero. Bom, se você parar pra pensar, não tem como não concordar com Tony, não é? Quer dizer, Steve viveu os anos 40, com todas as atrocidades que aconteciam. Tony sabe como homossexuais eram vistos naquela época, mas aparentemente, o Capitão América também era o Capitão Perfeito, com seus olhos azuis como o céu refletido no mar num dia quente de verão. E você pode notar o quão caído Tony Stark estava por Steve Rogers ao perceber que o gênio-bilionário-playboy-filantropo começava a fazer poesia sobre os olhos do rapaz, que na verdade não é um rapaz, já que, tecnicamente o capitão é mais velho que ele, mas o corpo dele ainda é tão jovem, e mesmo com tantos anos, Steve não tinha vivido de verdade nem metade de sua vida toda. E isso assustava Tony, porque um dia Steve iria acordar, olhar para o lado e notar que ele poderia conseguir alguém tão melhor que Tony Stark, alguém mais novo sem tantas rugas de preocupação, ou alguém com um horário de sono normal e que consiga arrumar mais tempo para passar com ele do que apenas alguns momentos, alguém não tão quebrado quanto Tony, que não teve uma infância como a de Tony, e que não tenha tanta bagagem emocional. Uma pessoa que saiba como se comportar em relacionamento sério, porque é isso que Steve quer, um relacionamento sério, e não romances que duram um orgasmo e acabam assim que o êxtase passa. E Tony por incrível que pareça, também quer isso, mas ele sabe que em algum momento ele vai dizer ou fazer a coisa errada, porque esse era Tony Stark. Tudo de bom que acontecia na vida dele nunca durava. Porém ele estava decidido em mudar isso, ele estava decidido que dessa vez, ele faria de tudo para que essa relação durasse mais, ele estava disposto a se desculpar e a pedir por perdão caso ele fizesse algo errado, porque ele tinha certeza de que ele faria algo errado, até porque como já foi dito, esse era Tony Stark para vocês.

Tony se remexeu um pouco no sofá tentando não acordar Steve que dormia atrás dele. Ele mexeu devagar o braço que estava o segurando pelo estomago e se levantou puxando um pouco a camiseta do Black Sabbath, que havia subido durante seu sono, de volta para o lugar. Ele andou devagar arrastando a barra da calça de moletom que ele estava usando para a cozinha, ligando a máquina de café antes de ir até a geladeira para abri-la, olhar os conteúdos ali dentro por cinco segundos e fechar a porta da geladeira sem pegar nada realmente. Ele procurou um pouco nos armários da cozinha por duas canecas onde ele poderia servir o café, antes de levar as canecas cheias de café quente de volta a sala e se sentar no chão em frente ao sofá. Depositando uma das canecas na mesinha ao seu lado antes de se virar pare Steve que ressonava baixo no sofá completamente alheio aos olhares carinhosos que Tony estava mandando em sua direção. O cientista levou sua mão desocupada para o cabelo bagunçado de Steve, sorrindo ao ver os olhos ainda fechados tremerem antes de se abrirem com o afago. O olhar confuso mudando para contente no rosto sonolento de Steve quando ele percebeu que era Tony ali acarinhando seu cabelo, amoleceu ainda mais o coração do playboy, ou ex-playboy. Tony ainda estava trabalhando em tentar mudar sua fama de mulherengo.

–Bom dia... - Sussurrou Tony chegando mais perto para deixar um beijo na testa de Steve antes de entregá-lo a caneca com café. Ele observou Steve se sentar no sofá e soprar a fina fumaça do café antes de levar a caneca para os lábios e tomar um pequeno gole da bebida.

–Bom dia... E obrigado pelo café, - Começou Steve com a voz ainda meio rouca pelo sono. -Está perfeito. - Ele terminou tomando mais um gole do café com um 'humm' apreciativo depois de engolir o líquido.

–Se tem algo que eu sei fazer, - Continuou Tony pegando a sua caneca da mesinha e tomando um gole. - É café. - Ele terminou com sorriso pequeno de lado vendo Steve o sorrir de volta.

–Você sabe fazer várias coisas Tony, - O mesmo sentindo seu coração tremular assim como ele sempre sentia quando Steve o chamava pelo nome. - Não seja bobo. - Tony sorriu um pouco mais com o comentário antes de tomar mais um gole de seu café e voltar sua caneca à mesinha.

–Até porque eu sou um gênio, não é mesmo? - Sorriu Tony antes de se encaixar entre as pernas de Steve e abraça-lo pela cintura, escondendo seu sorriso na camiseta do loiro quando o ouviu rir.

–Um Gênio, bilionário, playboy e Filantropo, não é? - Brincou Steve ao começar a pentear com os dedos os fios do cabelo de Tony, que apenas se afundou mais contra a barriga de Steve antes de grunhir envergonhado.

–Nem me lembre, eu era meio estúpido nessa época, - Lembrou Tony antes de se afastar o suficiente para poder olhar Steve nos olhos.

–Você é meio estúpido ainda, - Riu Steve ao receber um tapa em uma das pernas e um olhar indignado de Tony que durou todos uns três segundos antes de ele dar de ombros.

–Você tem razão, eu ainda sou meio estupido as vezes... Mas você gosta quando eu sou estupido. - Terminou Tony mexendo as sobrancelhas de um modo sugestivo fazendo Steve rir mais uma vez antes de se abaixar para colocar sua caneca junto da de Tony e segurar o mesmo pelo rosto olhando-o nos olhos.

–Eu gosto de você Tony. - Sussurrou Steve para Tony que apenas encarava o loiro tentando pensar em algo idiota para responder, algo tipo "eu sei", mas só conseguindo o encarar boquiaberto antes de ficar sério e cobrir as mãos de Steve com as suas.

–Eu também gosto de você Steve, muito. - Confessou Tony sem mudar seu olhar dos olhos azuis a sua frente. O sorriso que Steve abriu era tão lindo que Tony só queria terminar a distância entre eles e cobrir aquele sorriso com seus próprios lábios, e foi isso o que ele fez ao esticar mais um pouco o pescoço e beijar Steve, devagar e carinhoso. A posição em que ele estava incomodava um pouco seu pescoço mas ele não queria se mexer, ele não queria para de beijar Steve, porque Steve era cuidadoso com suas mãos gentis o segurando pela nuca e ajeitando sua cabeça na direção certa para que ele pudesse aprofundar o ato. Tony deixou um gemido baixo subir por sua garganta ao sentir a língua de Steve atiçar a dele. Tony não demorou muito para circular o pescoço de Steve com um braço enquanto a outra mão mexia com o cabelo loiro, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo do outro. Eles apenas se separaram quando a necessidade de respirar se fez presente, e mesmo assim eles se recusaram a se afastar demais, ficando ali com uma testa encostada na outra enquanto tentavam pegar o folego.

–Eu realmente gosto de você, tipo, muito mesmo, - Confirmou Tony numa voz baixa sem saber exatamente o que fazer e ouviu Steve rir um pouco antes de o mesmo o puxa de volta para mais um beijo que ele correspondeu ansioso.

Tony não se lembrava exatamente como eles haviam parado no quarto de Steve, a única coisa que ele sabia era que ele estava deitado na cama com Steve por cima dele enquanto o mesmo o olhava com uma reverência no olhar que fazia seu corpo tremer. Steve o tocava como se Tony fosse a coisa mais preciosa e delicada do mundo, e o abraçava e o beijava como se ele tivesse medo que Tony fosse desaparecer a qualquer momento, e os olhos dele pareciam brilhar ainda mais com a luz do reator refletida neles. Ele acariciava e beijava o reator com tanta leveza que ele parecia com medo de machucá-lo de alguma forma, mas ele o continuava fazendo como se para ter certeza de que Tony estava realmente ali. Tony não ficava muito atrás, se agarrando aos lençóis quando Steve começou a prepará-lo com seus dedos lubrificados em sua entrada, tão lento e cuidadoso, que Tony não sabia se chorava com a emoção que ele sentia ao ver alguém o tratando como se ele fosse a pessoas mais importante que já existiu, ou se ele simplesmente implorava para que Steve o fodesse de uma vez. Porque ele estava pronto, tão pronto que ele ficou impaciente em algum momento quando Steve estava com três dedos dentro de sua entrada e continuava o provocando ao massagear sua próstata, que ele apenas agarrou Steve pelos ombros o trazendo para mais perto enquanto enroscava uma perna na cintura de Steve e sussurrava em seu ouvido para que ele parasse com a "provocação e entrasse de uma vez por todas antes que ele resolvesse mudar as posições e foder ele tão profundo lentamente que ele choraria quando gozasse". Depois disso Tony só teve tempo de ouvir um grunhido de Steve que o fez sorrir satisfeito antes de sua mente ser inundada por Steve e apenas Steve. Tony sempre sorria ao ver como Steve tentava abrir a embalagem da camisinha o mais rápido possível, sempre, como se todas as vezes fosse sempre a primeira e ele estivesse nervoso de fazer algo errado, como se ele já não conhecesse todos os pontos certos no corpo de Tony. As mãos dele pareciam estar por todos os lugares. Em suas pernas, as afastando ainda mais. Em sua cintura, o segurando com tanta força que provavelmente deixaria marcas no próximo dia, enquanto o penetrava com tanto cuidado e ao mesmo tempo tanta energia que Tony não conseguia dizer outra coisa que não fosse o nome de Steve. Em seus braços, quando ele os ergueu acima de sua cabeça para entrelaçar os dedos nos seus e respirar em seu pescoço como se o cheiro de Tony o ancorasse. Em seu rosto, quando ele traçou o sorriso ali antes de segurá-lo pela nuca e beijá-lo como se Tony fosse o ar que ele tanto precisava para sobreviver. Tony estava tão perdido, que quando Steve colocou uma mão em seu pênis para masturbá-lo no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava, ele sabia que ele já era. Ele deixou o nome de Steve escapar mais uma vez por seus lábios antes de gozar manchando a mão de Steve e um pouco de sua própria barriga no ato. Ele jurou ter vistos estrelas por um momento antes de se agarrar a Steve e puxá-lo para mais perto, sentindo os dentes dele correrem pelos tendões em seu pescoço antes de chegar em sua orelha onde ele chamou Tony num tom que fez um arrepio subir por sua coluna e algo apertar em seu estomago. E então eles estavam se beijando mais uma vez enquanto Steve ejaculava dentro dele.

Depois de se limparem mais ou menos com a camiseta que estava mais perto deles, e dado um nó e jogada a camisinha no lixo perto da cabeceira da cama, os dois apenas se enroscaram um no outro. Steve deitado de costas com suas pernas entrelaçadas as de Tony que estava deitado meio por cima dele e se aconchegava em seu toque no rosto dele. Tony fechou os olhos ao sentir o polegar de Steve acariciar sua bochecha e virou o rosto para poder beijar a palma da mão do outro. Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar Steve já o olhando com a mesma expressão de reverência, e depois de tantos anos fazendo coisas que deixariam qualquer ator/atriz pornô com vergonha/inveja, ele se sentiu corar sem jeito pelo olhar intenso que Steve o mandava. Ele sentiu a mão de Steve o acariciar o rosto mais uma vez o que o fez olhá-lo de volta.

–Você é tão bonito, - Steve disse como se estivesse revelando um segredo, e Tony não conseguiu se segurar. Ele riu meio autodepreciativo.

–Já se olhou no espelho Cap? - Perguntou com um sorriso de lado e uma sobrancelha erguida. A verdade era que Tony não sabia como reagir a um elogio. Claro que haviam pessoas que o elogiavam, sempre teve, mas quando o elogio vem de Steve, é sempre diferente, é sempre mais sincero, é sempre mais. Steve por sua vez, apenas rolou os olhos já esperando por uma resposta do tipo vindo de Tony. Steve sabia o que Tony pensava sobre ele mesmo, como ele se rebaixava mesmo com tudo o que ele tem, e o que ele fez. E Steve decidiu que seria sua missão de vida fazer Tony enxergar como ele era incrível, e engraçado com seu sarcasmo, e inteligente e a pessoa mais bonita que Steve já encontrou em toda sua vida. Ele faria Tony enxergar a ele mesmo da forma que Steve o via.

Steve se arrumou melhor na cama se virando e fazendo Tony virar também, o deixando com suas costas grudadas em seu peito. Ele apertou o cientista pela cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra cobria reverente o reator no meio do peito de Tony, sentindo o metal gelado sob seus dedos. Ele ainda fechou os olhos antes de afundar seu nariz no cabelo na nuca de Tony e respirar fundo no cheiro dele.

–Tony, - Sussurrou Steve chamando a atenção de Tony. - Você é bonito. - Afirmou Steve enfatizando o 'é' e procurando uma das mão de Tony para segurá-la.

Tony sentiu seus olhos aguarem um pouco, mas ele sorriu ao apertar a mão de Steve de volta.


End file.
